


Doki Doki

by Muucifer



Series: Winter Break Prompts [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frottage, M/M, Minor Jake English/Dirk Strider, Minor John Egbert/Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Weeaboo Dirk annoying Asian John. John snaps, Dirk backs off, then they make up and make out (and then some).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doki Doki

“Hey John, what’s your favorite anime?”

The brunette in question heaved a sigh, turning to face the blonde. It started about a month ago, give or take. John was hanging with Dave, spending some well earned bro time with him, when the Strider’s twin had came in and asked if they’d mind him there, Jake had ditched him. Dave didn’t want to say no, John had never talked to him before, so they agreed and Dirk had made himself at home in their conversation. Which unfortunately was about how Dave couldn’t spend too much time outside because he was white as a sheet.

One thing led to another and the topic turned to John, who despite his heritage was only a light tan. Dave made a crack about his blue eyes and John lying about where his family was from, and of course Dirk had to ask because he didn’t know. So John told him, it wasn’t like he had any reason to think things would turn out this way.

Dirk took to the news that John was Asian oddly, at first asking why he was so pale, then why his eyes were blue; the usual questions he got with just a little more confusion. After that, John would catch him staring at him from the corner of his eye. Dirk’s orange eyes would skitter away the moment he noticed, shifting subtly until John looked away and he could go back to watching.

It was… weird. But there wasn’t much about Dirk that wasn’t weird, so John let it go. He didn’t know much about Dirk, only from what he’d seen on his visits to the Strider’s apartment. Dirk didn’t leave his room much, and when he did he was usually in a shirt with a colorful pony on it or some cartoon show John had never seen before. He kept to himself, and most of the time never said a word to Dave or John. The few times John had gotten a glimpse into the older twin’s room, he saw posters and figurines, plushies and shelves full of DVDs. During school he never saw him, they had no classes together and Dirk didn’t hang around much during lunch.

So Dirk’s newfound interest in John- going out of his way to say hi to him in the hallways, asking more often to chill with him and Dave- surprised him, but he took it in stride. Until Dirk started asking him questions he didn’t have the answer to, things about Japanese and what words meant. John handled them at first; politely declining any knowledge of the subject or saying it wasn’t anything he’d looked into.

But as it went on John got more annoyed. The questions got more personal; what part of Japan was he from, did he ever use a public bath, did he ever give someone the buttons on his jacket. Apparently no matter how often John told him no, even when the question wasn’t a yes or no question, Dirk wouldn’t be discouraged. It dragged on and even Dave was starting to get annoyed. Because hey, it was interrupting their bro time. So much for him being the older twin, Dave had said on more than one occasion.

Eventually, John started giving him random answers to things he wasn’t even sure he was being asked about. He’d never heard of an Onsen, so he said yeah he went loads of times. Dirk asked him if he’d heard so-and-so band, so he said yeah he loved them. If he answered positively to Dirk’s questions, the lanky boy’s face would light up and he’d scurry away content for a little while. In a way, it was kind of cute. But Dirk wasn’t cute.

Things took a turn down creepy lane when the three of them were watching a movie together, the Striders on either side of John, and Dirk had thrown his arm over the back of the couch. John adjusted himself so he wasn’t on it, thinking Dirk just needed to stretch out, the couch really wasn’t meant for three people. After he’d settled back down, allowing himself to sink back towards Dave, thin fingers began to twist around little tuffs of hair. John wriggled away again, shooting Dirk a look, but the blonde remained passive, face turned towards the television and expression blank. Dave swatted him for moving around too much, so he sat still the rest of the movie, cringing every time Dirk decided to toy with his hair.

It only got worse from there. John caught him staring more, Dirk not even bothering to look away and feign innocence. He’d find dumb reasons to touch him, reaching over John purposely to punch Dave or open doors for him. If it had been anyone else, the attention might have been flattering. But John still wasn’t completely comfortable with his sexuality- which may or may not involve checking out asses attached to his male peers- and Dirk was too awkward and silent about if he liked him or not.

When he asked Dave about Dirk, he missed the slightly jealous look cross the red-eyed Strider’s face in favor of picking at a string on his pants. Dave scoffed it off, muttering about how he wasn’t even sure if Dirk was human, let alone attracted to them despite his supposed interest in Jake. So that was that. John decided to drop the notion of Dirk liking him in favor of the idea that Dirk only wanted his attention because of his strange addiction to anything Japanese.

Which lead him right back to the situation at hand, stuck with a weeaboo leech who can’t even tell the difference between the different Asian nationalities. When he turns to look at Dirk, the older teen peering at him curiously through his shades, John can’t help but sigh again. “Dirk. I don’t watch anime.”

“Maybe you do and you just don’t know it’s anime.” Another sigh. Dealing with Dirk sure was tiring. Quite frankly, he’s not even sure why he had put up with it this long.

“Dirk. Okay. Listen up. I’m not Japanese,” Dirk goes to open his mouth but John slaps a hand over it, groaning and throwing his head back, “I’m fucking Korean, okay? I’ve never even been out of the U.S. I was born and raised here, my Dad was born and raised here, my mom was born and raised here. My grandparents were the foreign ones and I don’t ever remember them ever speaking Korean to me, let alone Japanese because we’re not fucking Japanese. You fucking go on and on and quite frankly it’s annoying. I don’t care. Even if I _was_ Japanese, guess what? I still wouldn’t fucking care!”

John’s shaking by the time he’s done, fingers gripping Dirk’s face hard enough to squish his cheeks. Dirk blinks, once, twice, then nods. He reaches up and pulls John’s fingers off his mouth. “Right. Ah, okay.” He doesn’t say sorry, just stands up and shuffles away without a single look backwards.

Wow, he feels like a dick now. The click of Dirk’s door echoes around the apartment, leaving John alone and the place silent. John sits there on the futon alone, mulling over his words and the faint hint of hurt that ghosted over Dirk’s face. He stays there until Dave comes back from picking up food, dropping cartons of Chinese food across the table and yelling out for the two of them. John sulks out, dragging his feet and slumping down in the only chair in the kitchen. Dave shrugs once and shoves a container towards him and grabs two more, taking one to Dirk before perching on the couch.

John makes his way back out to Dave munching on the food absently. If Dave finds Dirk’s absence weird, he doesn’t mention it. The rest of the night is spent how things were before Dirk decided to infiltrate their bro time. They laugh and joke and John manages to not think about the sad quirk of Dirk’s lips before he left or the noticeably missing warmth of the orange-eyed Strider’s body.

Dirk avoids him the next day; doesn’t say hi in the hallway, doesn’t sit with them at lunch, and doesn’t wave to him when he and Dave meet up and leave together. John tries to not let it bother him, after all now he has some quiet time and he’s not being asked questions constantly.

But it wasn’t constant. The more John thinks about it the more he realizes that Dirk really didn’t ask him about that kind of stuff too much; usually only once a day or so. The rest of the time, he was asking things about John he genuinely wanted to know. Things one would ask a friend, even if he was going about it the wrong way. Dirk thought they had something in common, which John figures was actually his fault. He can’t recall telling Dirk in the beginning he wasn’t into that stuff. In fact, he kind of played along with it.

The week dragged on, and Dirk spent more and more time flat-out avoiding him like the plague. It got to the point where John didn’t even see them when he met up with Dave at the end of the day before saying goodbye. When it came to John having to stick around, instead of hopping on the bus, to go over to the Strider’s for the night, Dirk waited until the last minute to find the two of them and drive them home. Dave rambled through most of the ride, John replying hazily here or there. But he was, as always, squished in the middle of the truck with Dirk’s body pressed against his.

Their positions were reversed, now it was John who was sneaking glances. Orange eyes caught his and he looks back towards Dave, pretending it didn’t happen. John fumbles with the radio, getting it turned up and drowning out the rattles of the truck, Dave’s voice, and the quiet noise of Dirk breathing.

This time, John takes a good look. Dirk was nerdy, sure, but he was just as pretty as Dave. Both had light, wispy hair; Dirk’s spiked and gelled unnaturally, Dave’s combed and flat. They were tall, bodies all legs and pulled taut with slight muscles. Dirk was wider in the shoulders where Dave was narrow all the way to his tiny waist. Both had their fair share of scars. John knew he could easily pluck Dave up and carry him around, but Dirk carried a heavy presence with him, making it seem an impossible feat. Dave was lithe and round faced, Dirk was lanky and square jawed.

John had, on more than one occasion, caught himself checking Dave out. In fact he was sure that’s where his slight interest in his gender came from. Before Dirk had butted in, the two of them had been inching towards an overly friendly relationship. Dirk had put an end to that, ensuring the two of them were never alone to share the kiss that would have pushed them into it. He knew Dave liked him; he’d never really been all that down low about it. But John never thought it would go beyond the “oh no my best bro’s hot let’s makeout” stage, so he never worried about it.

Besides, Dave never did any of the creepy-cute things Dirk did. If he had, there would have been nothing creepy about it. The more John thought about it, the more he realized that Dirk probably was trying to get his attention the same way Dave would have is he had a subtle bone in his body.

Dave had mentioned at one point that Dirk was probably “dating” Jake, who was nearly identical to John just louder and with an accent. Recently though, Jake hadn’t been around much, and thinking back on it, John pinpoints the last time he saw Jake to the day he had caught the two of them kissing. John fought back a groan; he ended up like this because he’d caught them getting hot-n-heavy, Jake was too embarrassed to be there anymore- who knows if they were actually dating or not- and so Dirk had hung out with them.

By the time they made it back to the apartment, John’s frustrated with his revelation and ignoring every word Dave says. The three of them get up there, but before John has a chance to corner Dirk, the older twin disappears into his room. John swallows a few choice cuss words and follows Dave into the other bedroom. Dave sets up the game system and the two of them begin their usual routine of a few rounds- John losing miserably the whole time unable to concentrate- before taking over the living room for movie time.

About halfway through the movie, one of John’s picks that Dave keeps dubbing over, it used to be annoying but now John finds it amusing, Dirk reappears. He hovers near the door until John notices and waves him over, sliding into the middle of the couch to make room. Dirk sinks down next to him without a word. Dave glances over but turns back to the movie when John gives him a lop-sided smile. This time John doesn’t slip into Dave’s space, staying pressed against Dirk’s side and paying little attention to the movie.

Once the movie’s done, John announces that he’s hungry. Dirk nods in agreement, and Dave does too, so the three of them head out. John walks between them, trying to catch Dirk’s attention every so often with a casual hand-brush or bumping their shoulders together, but Dirk steadfastly ignores him until they arrive at the pizza place. Instead of taking the food back, they grab a booth and sit down to eat; John and Dave across from Dirk with the pizza in the middle and no plates. Through their meal, John attempts and fails to catch Dirk’s eye, growing more discouraged with each failure. Same thing all the way back to the apartment, until Dirk goes back to his room during the second movie.

Fortunately, Dave decides to go to bed kind of early. John drags about, putting on his pyjamas and brushing his teeth, setting up the mattress on the floor and unrolling his blanket. Dave’s in bed with the lights off by the time he’s done. John huddles down and the two of them chat in the dark of the room until Dave’s responses become farther apart and he starts snoring quietly into his pillow. John waits, he could back out now. Just let Dirk hate him forever. He did, before all this, like Dave more and Dave was his friend already. He debates his next move. No one would be any the wiser if he crawled into bed with Dave. Dave wouldn’t ever know of his indecision and they could hopefully go back to whatever they had almost going.

But if Dave ever finds out that John had, at one point, wanted Dirk more than him, he’d be hurt and would probably hate John. Mind made up, John wastes no time, hopping up and, after checking Dave’s really asleep, leaving the room and making his way to Dirk’s. He knocks, waiting for a response. There’s no sound from the inside despite there being light shining out under the door, so he knocks again. Still nothing. He’s just about the grab the handle when there’s a rush of air behind him and a hand wraps around his wrist.

“It’s impolite to go in someone’s room uninvited.” Dirk’s voice is low, rumbling across his ear and making him shudder. John turns his face, only to brush Dirk’s cheek and have to pull back. He stutters out a few measly _uhm_ s until Dirk directs his hand to the knob and opens the door, nudging him inside.

The brunette stumbles in, hovering in the middle of the room awkwardly until Dirk sits on the bed, pushes some things off the end, and pats it. John hesitates then settles down next to him, wringing his hands together and looking at the floor. Dirk stays silent and John can’t seem to get the words to form in his throat. They sit in awkward stillness until Dirk clears his throat.

“I’m… sorry, I suppose.” Immediately John shakes his head and stares at him, meeting Dirk’s eyes and watching him flush under his gaze. “It was presumptuous of me and I made an ass of myself. And I made you feel uncomfortable, I never meant to. I don’t know how to deal with people I like.” He ends with his hand rubbing the back of his neck and boring a hole into the wall with his eyes. John scoots closer until his knee is bumping Dirk’s, avoiding eye contact again.

“No, I mean, yeah, but I’m sorry too. I was a dick about it, even after I kind of lead you on? I feel like shit about it because you’re actually kind of hot.” John ends with a nervous chuckle and coughs to try and hide it. Dirk looks back at him, cheeks tinged pink under his shades. He hastily tries to change the subject, “Jeeze don’t you ever take those off?”

Dirk takes a long breath, reaching up and pulling them off. He leans away from John to set them on the cluttered table next to his bed. When he twists back, John gets a good look at his eyes. Vibrant orange, previously dulled by the shades, stare back at him. Dirk flushes red, ducking until his fringe blocks him from John. The smaller teen leans over, pushes his bangs back, and smiles up at him.

Pretty blue eyes scan over the slopes of Dirk’s face, no longer shielded by the shades. He’s allowed, until Dirk closes his eyes and bends down. It’s slow enough; John could pull away at any moment. He doesn’t, instead letting Dirk inch closer until their lips are resting together.

It’s awkward at first, John not sure what to do and Dirk not wanting to push it. They fall into it easily soon enough though; John tilting his head into the kiss and Dirk moving their lips together. Cool fingers brush along John’s cheek, adjusting him until their mouths are slotted together. John finds himself snaking a hand up to twine into Dirk’s hair, surprised to find the gel relax under his touch, not as stiff as he thought it would be. He takes advantage of this and clenches his hand into the locks, tugging softly until Dirk pulls back.

They pant against the other’s lips, Dirk dropping his forehead onto John’s and John nuzzling his face gently. “I kind of missed you talking to me.” Dirk quirks a smile against his skin and John wants to back up until he can see it, but Dirk holds him in place. “Maybe you could, I dunno, show me some of those things you were going on about.”

Dirk nods, mumbling _later_ and closing the space between them again. This time, John gasps when he feels a tongue dart across his lips. Dirk takes it as an invitation and slides his tongue in, John’s teeth only getting in the way momentarily before they work around it. Soon enough, it’s hot and messy, Dirk lapping at his tongue and John reciprocating with his inexperienced enthusiasm. Dirk hoists him up onto his lap, running his hands over John’s thighs and waist and pulling the brunette against him. John squeaks when Dirk’s hands work over his ass, massaging the tender curves and dragging their hips together.

He whimpers, feeling heat pool in his gut and the lump against his hip that tells him how excited Dirk is about this, and his own crotch reminding him how good he’s feeling too. With some subtle coaxing, Dirk aligns their hips, hot bulges resting against each other through the thin fabric of their bottoms. John bucks down against him, mewling into Dirk’s mouth with every slight movement. Dirk rocks against him, his own noises swallowed by the boy on his lap.

It doesn’t last long before John’s giving a short yelp, his whole body spasming, and there’s a damp spot forming on the front of his pants. Dirk continues to rut against him, but only manages just a bit longer before he’s groaning and finishing as well. They flop back on the bed together, both grimacing at the squelch between their legs but too tired to do anything about it.

John curls up against Dirk’s side, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on Dirk’s chest. Dirk fumbles until he finds a sheet, yanking it up over the two of them before burying a hand in John’s messy hair and humming contently. If he wanted to, John could think of all the things they did wrong in their apparent relationship and all the things they did backwards. But it all worked out okay so they must have done fine.

“So Dirk, what’s your favorite anime?”

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that I'm doing requests over break~ (These have a chance of being lengthy)  
> [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
